1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to gear shifting systems, methods, and apparatus and more particularly relates to gear shift indicator systems, methods, and apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Engine performance is a pervasive focus of automotive development. One critical aspect of engine performance is optimal gear shifting. Optimal gear shifting includes shifting gears within a range of maximum engine power. Shifting gears within a range of maximum engine power enables the vehicle to maintain an optimal rate of acceleration and avoid overburdening the engine.
Suboptimal gear shifting is often due to the driver not knowing the precise moment to shift gears. In an attempt to overcome suboptimal gear shifting due to driver error, certain gear shift indicators have been proposed. For example, one proposed gear shift indicator includes a shift indicator designed to turn on once the RPMs reach a selected value. When the driver sees the shift indicator turn on, the driver knows it is time to shift gears.
However, the foregoing approach works but overlooks a very important factor. For example, the foregoing approach fails to take into account the shift response time between the driver seeing the shift indicator and actually shifting gears. Additionally, the foregoing approach fails to take into account such factors as tire slippage, missed gear transitions, atmospheric conditions, and road conditions.
From the foregoing discussion, it should be apparent that a need exists for an improved gear shift indication apparatus and method. Beneficially, such an apparatus and method would indicate the optimal gear shift time, taking into account the shift response time of the drive, the current gear, and various driving conditions.